


Take a Break

by maybeitsjustmyimagination



Series: times jon almost passes out at work [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Season 1, jon does not know how to self care, look just give me more friendship between the archival assistants, once again I do not know how to tag things, tim is the mum friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitsjustmyimagination/pseuds/maybeitsjustmyimagination
Summary: Jon is working nonstop and feels totally fine until he collapses from dizziness. Luckily Tim has a solution (it’s burgers).
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Series: times jon almost passes out at work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049474
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Is this whole series just me projecting literal things I have done in the workplace onto Jon? You bet.
> 
> Also idk how to title things.
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Passing out/fainting  
> \- Forgetting to eat

Tim was carrying some files through the institute’s corridors when he passed Jon’s office and had to double back.

Through the half-open door lay his boss, lying face-up on his office floor. He knew Jon had some peculiar habits, but this was odd, even for him. He stepped inside.

“Uh, boss? You alright there?”

Jon blinked and rubbed his temples. “Yes,” he muttered.

“You _sure_ about that? ‘cause for a second there I thought we had another dead archivist on our hands.”

Jon made a small humph as he tried to prop himself up. He looked like the effort might make him black out.

“Woah, easy,” Tim hurried forward. He put down the files and kneeled next to Jon, helping him sit up. “Did you faint?”

“Not exactly,” Jon looked sheepish. It was a strange look on him. Even when the three of them were all researchers, Jon only ever had two faces: concentrated or vexed. Often it was a combination of the two. Sheepish did not suit him. It was like his face didn’t know how to make the right shapes. “The room was spinning, and the ground wasn’t, so…”

“So you needed a time out.” Tim hadn’t seen Jon leave for lunch that day. Or for a few days, for that matter. Sasha was saying she was worried about Jon’s working habits, but he hadn’t really given it much thought until now.

“Yes, well, I’m fine now.”

Tim looked over him incredulously. “You’re clearly not. Here,” he pulled a small, wrapped caramel sweet from his pocket and handed it to him.

Jon looked at it like he’d never seen the confectionary in his life before. “You just keep these on you?”

Tim shrugged as Jon placed the sweet in his mouth. Tim normally carried some kind of snack on him to keep him going through the day. His desk drawer had a hidden stash of chocolate bars that he often shared with Sasha, and once with Martin when he was looking a bit down.

After a minute some of the colour came back to Jon’s face. “Ready to get up?” Jon nodded, avoiding Tim’s gaze as Tim helped him up. Jon stumbled slightly but Tim caught his arm and balanced him.

“Right, well, thank you Tim, but I should really be getting back to-” Jon turned to his desk and wobbled a bit. Tim steadied him again, irked by Jon’s determination to keep working when he clearly needed a break. When was the last time he ate?

“I don’t think so boss. You look like you could collapse any second. You’re coming with me.”

Jon muttered his protests as Tim marched him out of the door.

“Burgers?”

“Never doubt the healing powers of a good burger.” Tim placed the wrapped bun in front of Jon and sat down opposite him.

They were at a small diner around the corner from the institute that Jon hadn’t paid much attention to before. The board outside promised an ‘authentic 80’s American dining experience’, but he doubted the historical accuracy of the furnishings and the music playing from the radio in the background.

Jon unwrapped his burger from the foil and took a bite. His stomach grumbled in response.

“Figured you hadn’t eaten anything all day.”

Tim was already halfway through his burger, continuing to talk between. How could one man eat so much so fast? Jon could have sworn he saw Tim go out for lunch already today, but he lacked the energy to reprimand him for skipping work just to get him to eat.

“You know you can’t get by on tea alone, right? I swear, if Martin didn’t bring you five teas a day would you have consumed anything at all today?”

They both knew the answer to that. Jon took another bite of the burger. Already he could feel the dizziness subsiding, some of his focus coming back. He swallowed. “You didn’t have to pay.”

“S’fine.”

“Why?” First Sasha, and now Tim. _Why do any of you care?_

Tim seemed to pick up on his thoughts. “‘cause even though you’ve got a fancier title now, we still give a crap.” He grinned, “Even though you’re so work-obsessed you forget to give a crap about yourself.”

“Well… thank you.” Jon gave a half smile. He missed spending time with Tim and Sasha. Even though he told himself things were different now, that things had changed, he missed the camaraderie of research work compared to the isolation of being head archivist.

“It also means next time we go out for drinks, you’re paying. Considering I saved your life and all.” Tim gave him a winning smile.

Jon scoffed. “Right. My hero.”

“I prefer ‘knight in shining armour’ but I’ll take it… You know you can’t rely on me and Sasha to drag you away from your desk all the time.”

“She told you about that?”

“You’ve gotta give yourself a break some time. To breathe. To EAT. You’re entitled to a bit of self-care, or you’ll completely burn out. You’re not gonna be fired for taking your lunch break.”

He supposed not.

The next morning, Jon found a sherbet lemon on his desk next to a sticky note.

_Remember to actually eat food today :P_

_Sasha, Martin and I are having lunch in the park @ 1 if you wanna join – T_

Jon smiled as he slipped the note in his desk drawer and set his alarm for one.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is the mum friend who carries snacks 24/7


End file.
